In the use of baseball and softball fielding gloves, it is important to the individual player that the glove be adapted to the natural, relaxed configuration of his or her hand. The stiffness of new leather makes the adaptation slow, so a new glove is usually "broken in" by oiling it with a suitable preservative oil such as linseed, neatsfoot, and the like. After continued use, the glove will adapt in its open position to the natural, relaxed position of the player's hand. Equally important to the use of the glove, is the development of a natural crease in the glove, usually extending from the bottom corner of the glove away from the thumb and through the ball pocket and diagonally upward to the webbing which connects the thumb and index finger of the glove. This crease facilitates closing of the webbing and fingers of the glove about the ball as it enters the pocket to hold the ball firmly within the pocket. It is thus important that the integrity and position of the crease be maintained while the glove is not in use.
It is also important that the hemispherical shape of the ball pocket itself be maintained during storage and that means be provided for convenient storage of the glove while protecting it from weathering and abrasion.